


Please?

by Lyndsey08



Series: A/B/O - Janus/Roman [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsey08/pseuds/Lyndsey08
Summary: Roman asks Janus if he'd ever be interested in adding BDSM elements to their relationship.  Janus is happy to try anything once.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: A/B/O - Janus/Roman [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Please?

“Hey Jan?” Roman asked, as they snuggled closely together on the couch watching TV.

“Hmm?” Janus hummed in response, fingers playing with the beta’s blonde locks.

“I was just thinking about something and I thought I’d ask you beforehand in case you’re not into it,” the beta continued, sounding a bit nervous.

“Try me,” Janus laughed gently, kissing the back of the shorter man’s head.

Roman took a deep breath, “I’ve been thinking about...maybe trying some BDSM stuff sometime…?” he trailed off, turning his head to glance back at his mate. Janus’ eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Really? I don’t really know very much about that but I’ll give it a try for you,” he said, looking thoughtful. “Are you hoping I’ll hurt you?” he added, looking down at his beta.

“Umm... I mean maybe a tiny bit, nothing extreme,” Roman quickly reassured him, “I think...it’s more about you...being in control?”

Janus snickered, wrapping an arm around Roman’s waist, “I’m typically the dominant one in bed already, my love,” he leaned down to brush his lips across the sensitive skin of Roman’s neck, “could you tell me anything in particular you’d like to try?”

Roman sighed as the alpha continued to kiss and nibble at his neck, “Uhh...just maybe covering my eyes with a blindfold? Or...tying my hands up?” the beta worded the request like a question.

“Sounds like fun...what else?” Janus murmured as he slipped his hand up under Roman’s t-shirt, fingertips tracing along the planes of his stomach. Roman felt his cock twitch with interest as his alpha’s hands roamed over his skin.

“Toys…?” Roman asked, gauging the alpha’s reaction carefully. Janus moaned very softly at the mental image that conjured and he licked a long stripe along Roman’s collarbone and his hips shifted forward to rub against him.

“And what kind of toys can you imagine us using,” the alpha whispered in Roman’s ear.

“Ahh, umm, maybe a cock ring or a vibrator?” Roman groaned as he felt Janus’ cock hardening against his ass as they discussed the new possibilities.

“Hmm, and would I be using them on you or would you put on a show for me?” Janus’ voice was husky in his ear as his finger tips grazed over Roman’s flushed skin.

Roman moaned and ground his hips back against his mate, “Oh God, both, I don’t know, I just thought maybe it could be fun to try.”

“Mmm, keep going, what else, baby?” Janus asked, flipping his mate onto his back against the sofa cushions.

The alpha settled over Roman’s hips and rubbed against his slowly as he gazed down.

“Could you give me orders,” Roman whined, arching up against the alpha, “just like for normal stuff we do?”

Janus gripped Roman’s hands and leaned forward to pin them above his head against the pillow on the sofa, “So you’d like it if I gave you an order to suck my cock?” His voice was low and sensual, and he fought the urge to grin at Roman’s intake of breath and the way his eyes widened.

“Yes, fuck, that’s exactly what I mean,” Roman replied, wiggling his hips back and forth.

“I love all of those ideas, baby, it all sounds pretty fun to try out. But I also think we need to do a little research before we actually try anything, just so we can be safe and we’ll have a better understanding on how things work,” Janus murmured, leaning in close to Roman, almost kissing him, but just far enough away that the beta couldn’t reach him.

“You’re right,” Roman sighed, “that would be smart and I promise to do some research soon but can I please suck your cock right now?”

Janus smirked as he pretended to debate the question, “Hmm…”

“Jan!” Roman whined, struggling against his hold playfully. 

Janus released him and sat back, “I’d love to watch your pretty mouth suck my cock, if you really want to,” he said, his tone low.

Roman moaned and immediately scrambled to his knees in front of Janus, tugging his sweatpants down and allowing his cock to spring free. Roman immediately dove in to lick and swirl his tongue around the head of his alpha’s cock, savoring the weight of it on his tongue.

“Look at me,” Janus said several moments later, and Roman’s eyes flicked up but his tongue kept working around the long cock in his mouth.

Janus slowly brushed Roman’s bangs out of his face, “Do you want me to talk to you while you do this?” he asked. Roman moaned and Janus smiled, taking that as a yes. “Tell me to stop if you ever feel like it, okay?” Another moaned that vibrated around his cock.

The alpha took a deep breath, before tugging at Roman’s hair, “You love this, don’t you? Being on your knees in front of me, waiting for me to give you an instruction…”

“I love all those ideas you had, baby, I’m already thinking about which one I’d like to try first,” Janus continued, “The one I’m most excited for is the idea of watching you tease and fuck yourself on a toy.” Roman groaned and moved faster, taking Janus’ cock deep into his throat.

“I’ll get you all excited and turned on then spread you out across the bed and give you orders on how to pleasure yourself. And you’ll love every second of it, you always do like to be the center of attention, don’t you?” Roman blushed but kept licking and sucking the cock in his mouth as his alpha spoke.

“I could have you get up on your knees and finger yourself open until your ass drips with lube, and then hand you a toy, like a big, thick dildo. Doesn't that sound fun?” Janus murmured, tugging at Roman’s hair. The beta moaned and blinked up at Janus.

“You’d kneel on the bed and I’d slowly jerk myself off watching you fuck yourself on that big, fat cock, and you’d want to touch yourself so badly but I’d just keep denying you,” Janus continued, loving the way each sentence seemed to spur Roman on, clearly turned on as he listened.

“And I bet you could make yourself come just from fucking that toy, huh? You’d be so desperate that just getting fucked up the ass would make you come so hard.” Janus gripped his hair tighter, “Would you let me fuck you myself after that? You’re such a good boy, you always want to try and make me happy, I bet you’d roll over onto your back and spread your legs for me, let me fuck you so hard into the mattress even though you’re sensitive.”

Roman moaned loudly, and reached for his own cock, rubbing his palm against the bulge.

“Nope, stop. You’re not coming until I do, hands off,” Janus explained, and Roman moved as fast as he could around the alpha’s cock.

Very soon, Janus felt tension coiling inside his stomach, “Are you ready for me to come down your throat, baby?” A moan for the affirmative. The alpha sighed and let his orgasm wash over him, and he was coming in hot spurts into his beta’s mouth. Roman swallowed every drop before pulling back and staring up at his alpha.

“Do you want to come, now?” Janus asked and Roman nodded, clearly waiting for an instruction. “Lean back and let me watch you jerk yourself off, baby, I bet you’re already so close,” Janus murmured, leaning back to watch his mate. Roman scrambled to obey.

He leaned back and gripped his cock, moving his hand up and down frantically, closing his eyes and biting his lip. Janus leaned forward and gripped his face, “Keep your eyes on me, baby,” he murmured. Roman’s blue eyes snapped open and he met his alpha’s gaze, as instructed. A dozen strokes later he was coming hard, white spurting across his hand and onto his stomach.

“Fuck,” Roman breathed, “are you sure you’ve never read anything about BDSM? Because the way you took control was incredible…”

Janus smirked, “Nope, not anything serious, I just kind of dug down deep into my dominant instincts,” he explained, moving to help his mate up.

“You’re amazing,” Roman said softly, wrapping his arms around his mate. 

Janus returned the gesture, “So are you, my love,” he replied, kissing him gently.

“I do really think before we try anything we should research a little bit,” the alpha added, pulling away and leading his mate into the kitchen for some water.

Roman plopped down on a chair, “Yeah, just so we know how things work. We’ll talk about limits beforehand, too?”

“Of course,” Janus agreed, handing his beta a glass of cold water.

Roman grinned. He couldn't wait to see what would come next.


End file.
